His Angel, Her Kitsune
by Davis96
Summary: Naruto went on a solo training trip. He was visited by Konan multiple times. now he is home with their daughter and is determined to save the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the first chapter of the new story His Angle, Her Kitsune. The idea for the story and the title come from Tenma Sosei. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There were two people walking the main road leading to the hidden leaf village, Konaha. The first was an eighteen year old, tall man with blond spiky hair. He was on his way back to Konaha after being gone for five years training. He was watching a little girl run along the road chasing butterflies. She was three, had shoulder length blue hair with red tips, with one amber and one blue eye. The blond man's name was Naruto and the young girl was Kanna.<p>

As they walked, Naruto was dreading meeting baa-chan. She had agreed to let him go on a solo training trip for three years but he had been gone for five. He knew it was gonna be hard to explain things to the hokage, especially with her temper. Plus the fact that he was returning with the young girl was gonna be even harder to explain. While he was thinking of ways to explain things to Tsunade, he was again watching Kanna. She had made a small paper cage from her arm and was putting butterflies in it. His thoughts drifted back to the events a week ago.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto and Kanna were in a hotel room with another women. The women came up to about Naruto's chest in height. She had blue hair with amber eyes and had a large, light blue flower in her hair. Naruto and the women were arguing back and forth trying to make sure not to wake the sleeping girl on the couch.

"I don't see why you just don't come back to the village with me? I can protect you there." Naruto told the women.

"If I was to go with you, they would just hunt me down and kill me and anyone who got in their way." She replied.

"How is that any different from now? They are already hunting down the jinchuriki and that includes me. So they are gonna eventually come to the village looking for me whether you are there or not. Please just come back with us Konan." Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto even if I did go with you to the village, I am a wanted ninja. I would just be locked up anyway. And I'm sure you are right about them coming to the village to look for you, but with me going back to the Akatsuki I can at least try to delay them as much as possible." Konan said as she tried to explain things to the thick headed blond.

"I don't like the fact of you going back there. I can't protect you if you are with them. What am I supposed to tell Kanna? You know she is gonna want to know where you are at, so what do I tell her?" Naruto asked as he moved to look at the sleeping girl.

"You are a smart man Naruto, I am sure you will think of something to tell her just as much as I know you won't stop until you find a way to get me away from the Akatsuki. Just please take her back to the village with you and keep her safe. I have to get going, I have been gone for too long as it is." She said as she leaned down and kissed Kanna on the forehead. "I love you Kanna."

She went over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please keep her safe Naruto and you two better be careful. I will come and see you as soon as I can."

Naruto leaned down and gave Konan a small, sweet kiss on the lips. "She will be safe with me, I promise. Just take care of yourself. If you get a chance to leave before I can come after you, take it and come back to us ok? I love you Konan."

Konan nodded her head in response. "I will and I love you too Naruto." And with that said she disappeared out the door in a swirl of paper.

Naruto started gathering his and Kanna's things together. After he had everything packed and sealed in a scroll for easy carrying, he picked up the sleeping girl and headed off for Konaha. _"The sooner I get back to the village, the sooner I can go after her"_ He thought to himself.

**~96~**

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by a small tugging on his hands. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he looked down to see Kanna.

"What is it Kanna?" Naruto asked.

Kanna pointed to a large wall with an open gate. "Is that where we are going?" she asked in reply.

Naruto looked up to see the hidden leaf gate. "Yes it is Kanna. This is the hidden leaf village." Naruto said as they walked through the gates.

Sitting over by the side of the gate were two guards. Kotetsu and Izumo were laughing slightly.

"So Naruto finally made it back did he? Hopefully Tsunade won't beat him to bad." Kotetsu said.

"Where do you think he will land when she sends him flying?" Izumo replied while still laughing.

"Hard to say. Her anger has been slowly building over the past two years towards him, so I wouldn't be surprised if landed in Suna." Kotetsu said. They both cringed at the thought of how hard Tsunade would have to hit him to send him that far.

Naruto had picked Kanna up and was walking down the streets of Konaha. Naruto decided to jump up a few buildings and then climb up a tall pole. Standing on top, they both looked out over the village.

"This is where I grew up Kanna. This my home and now it is yours as well." Naruto said as he looked around.

"What about mommy? Is this her home too or does she have a different one since she didn't come with us?" Kanna asked.

"This is your mom's home as well Kanna. She didn't come with us because she had to go visit some friends. She will be back soon." Naruto lied. He didn't want to lie to her but she wouldn't understand if he told her the truth so this was the best option.

A pink haired women was walking by when she saw Naruto land on the street a little ways down from her. "Hey Naruto." She yelled as she ran to greet him.

Naruto heard the familiar voice and turned to see Sakura running towards him. "Hey Sakura. How have you been?" Naruto asked as she stopped in front of him.

"I've been good. How about you? When did you get back?" she asked.

"I've been doing alright. I actually just got back about ten minutes ago. Now I'm head to see baa-chan unfortunately." Naruto said with a sad expression.

"Who is that Naruto?" Sakura asked just now noticing the young girl in his arms.

Naruto knew that this question was gonna come up eventually but he didn't want to explain it out in front of everyone. "I will explain once I go see baa-chan. so you can come if you want."

Sakura just nodded her head and kept following. Naruto noticed the looks he was getting fropm the villagers. then he noticed they were also giving the young girl in his arms some strange looks as well. _"They can talk and say things all they want to about me, but if they start on my daughter, there will be hell to pay."_ Naruto thought to himself.

**~96~**

Konan was walking through the halls of the Akatsuki hideout. She came to a door at the end of the hall and gave a slight knock. After being told to enter, she opened the door and went in. There was a tall man with orange hair and metal rods in his face wearing the Akatsuki cloak standing at the window.

"Any news on the nine tails jinchuriki?" asked the man.

"Yes Pain. He was last seen headed back to the hidden leaf village. From what information was gathered, he has finished training and is heading back to his home." Konan replied.

"Very well. Send Deidara and Sasori to gather the one tailed demon immediately." Pain replied.

Konan turned and left the room headed back down the hall. She pulled a picture of Naruto and Kanna from her cloak. She lifted it to her lips and placed a kiss on the picture. _"I love you both. Please be careful." _She thought as she headed to carry out her orders.

**~96~**

Naruto was sitting in the hokage's office with Tsunade, Jiraiya, kakashi, Kanna, and Sakura. He was watching Kanna run around and play and noticed the looks of confusion on the others.

"Well I guess you know I'm back baa-chan." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes I know that. There are more important things to be discussed right now though." She replied.

"I kinda figured that, but first off I want you to activate the privacy seals." After she did he looked around at the four ninja. "What is discussed in this room right now stays between the five of us and no one else unless I decided to tell someone or give permission to you to tell them." Naruto said in all seriousness.

They looked at each other and all four nodded in agreement. Then Tsunade spoke first. "Alright Naruto, first question, who is the young girl?" she asked.

Naruto sighed as he knew this was going to be a very long discussion.

"This is Kanna. She is my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a few complaints about this chapter and decided to go back and change what was wrong. Hopefully this fixed the things you guys found wrong.<strong>

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. This isn't a paring you see a lot of so I hope I do a good job with this story. I will be going back and forth between this story and my other one Love of Two Blonds.**

**Please review and let me know how I did on the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent as Naruto looked between the four ninja around him. Their eyes were the size of dinner plates in shock and confusion. Each of them were looking back and forth between Naruto and Kanna trying to make the connection. The room was silent for a good ten to fifteen minutes before Tsunade broke the silence.

"What do you mean she is your daughter? How did this happen?" she asked trying to get over her shock.

"Oh come on baa-chan, you are the legendary medic and you are telling me you don't know how it happened?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"You idiot, of course I know how that part happened. What I want to know, is how it came to happen?" Tsunade replied a little irritated.

"If she is your daughter Naruto, how come she don't look anything like you?" Sakura asked.

"She does somewhat. Her right eye is blue, the red tips of her hair come from my side of the family, and she acts just like me sometimes. But that is all she got from me, other than that she looks like her mother." Naruto told her while looking over at Kanna.

"Where is her mother? She didn't abandon you guys did she?" Kakashi asked from sitting on the window sill.

"No she didn't abandon us or anything like that. Her mother loves the both of us. There are just….complications to our relationship." Naruto said the last part with a bit of anger.

"What kind of complications kid? Maybe you should start with telling us who this lady is?" Jiraiya asked noticing the anger.

Naruto let out a deep sigh knowing what he was getting into. "Well you and baa-chan both know who she is. Her name is Konan, she was one of the three orphans you found those years ago."

Jiraiya and Tsunade both nodded in understanding. "Ok, she was a good person back when I left them. So what could the complication be? Jiraiya asked.

"She is a member of the Akatsuki." Naruto said deciding to just get the truth out.

Their eyes went wide in shock and Tsunade slapped a hand to her forehead. "Only you Naruto, can turn an enemy into a friend. Or in this case more than a friend. How did she end up getting in with that bunch?" Tsunade asked.

"Konan told me that she, Nagato, and Yahiko created the group originally to bring peace to their home land of Amegakure. That was until Hanzo of the Salamander and Danzo came together and kidnapped Konan. They gave Nagato the choice of killing Yahiko or the two of them watching Konan die. Yahiko grabbed the kunai in Nagato's hand and stabbed himself. And now they are where they are at today." Naruto explained.

Everyone listened carefully as Naruto explained before Tsunade spoke up. "Ok so that explains who she is but not how you two became close."

"Well it all started a few months after I left on the training trip." Naruto said as he started to explain.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto had been gone from the village for about four months now. He was currently training with some clones in a small clearing surrounded by trees a few miles from the closest village. It was late afternoon and Naruto decided it was time for lunch since he had been training all morning. As he gathered his things to leave, he sensed a new chakra signature coming from behind the tree line and quickly pulled a kunai.

"I know your there so come on out." Naruto shouted in the direction he felt the chakra.

A few minutes later, a women stepped out from behind a tree. Naruto stared at the woman for a few minutes. She was a little taller than he was. She had shoulder length blue hair with amber eyes. The shirt and pants she had on showed off her curves and womanly figure. Naruto couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

Konan was staring right back at Naruto. He hadn't put his shirt back on yet leaving his chest exposed. She looked him over from his abs to his chiseled like chest to his muscular arms and then his whiskered face. She thought he looked quite handsome. Realizing she was getting lost in thought, she mentally shook the thoughts from her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to disturb you. I was headed into the village for lunch when I heard a noise and decided to check it out. That's when I found you out here training." Konan said.

Naruto put the kunai away and put his shirt back on which caused a small disappointed sigh from Konan.

"I was just headed back for lunch as well. If you don't care you can join me if you would like?" Naruto asked.

Konan just nodded and waited for Naruto to finishing gathering his things. "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Konan. It's nice to meet you too." Konan replied as they headed toward the village.

They spent the evening talking and getting to know one another. Over the next few months, they grew close. They spent a lot of time together. The only time they didn't spend together was when she head to report back to Pain about what she was learning. When this happened, she was usually gone for long periods of time. When Naruto asked about it, she just said she was on a mission. Naruto let it go at that not really seeing a reason to not believe her.

After about two years from leaving the village, Naruto and Konan had grew a lot closer. Slowly they became a couple. At first Konan just believed she was doing it for the sake of the mission. But slowly over time, she came to realize that she had feelings for the whiskered boy.

They were lying in bed together after spending another loved filled night with each other like they had been doing for the past few months. Konan knew she had to tell Naruto about who she really was. There was also something a bit more personal between the two of them he needed to know as well.

Konan sat up in bed and leaned against the head board pulling the blanket up over her naked figure. "Naruto, we need to talk about a few things."

Naruto moved up in the bed to set next to her. "Alright, what is it Konan?" Naruto asked.

Konan was full of worry. She had come to love the man beside her. She knew he would be angry with her. She hoped that the good news would at least help prove that she did love him.

"Naruto, I'm not who you think I am. I don't want to lose what we have here but you need to know the truth. The truth is that I am-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as she was cut off by Naruto. "You are a member of the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

Konan was surprised and shocked. "How do you know that? I have never said anything." Konan asked.

"The last few times that you left on one of your so called missions, I could tell something was bothering you so I followed you. When you got to the hideout, I used a jutsu that I learned from Jiraiya-sensei to turn myself invisible and I followed you in. When you reported to Pain, you lied quite a bit about the info you gave him. I could see you were trying to protect me. I could see the love in your eyes. I can tell you want out of that organization and I am going to do everything I can to get you out." Naruto explained as he wrapped an arm around Konan's shoulder.

Konan didn't know what to think. She had expected him to be angry with her and leave. But instead, he had found out on his own and was willing to save her from the Akatsuki. She let a warm smile grace her face as he kissed the top of her head.

"Naruto, there is one more thing we need to talk about. This only has to do with us though."

Naruto looked confused but gave her a nod telling her to continue.

Konan wasn't sure how to tell him so she decided to go for the direct approach. 'Naruto, I'm pregnant."

Once again in less than five minutes, she was surprised by her love. She figured he would be a little upset at being a parent at such a young age but he seemed happy and excited.

"You're not upset about being a dad this young?" Konan asked.

Naruto shook he head before leaning it over on her shoulder and placing a hand on her stomach. "No I ain't upset. I'm happy, I never had the chance to have a family because of the fur ball I got stuck with. But now I have what I always wanted, my own family."

A few months later, Naruto was setting on the hospital bed beside the two greatest loves of his life, the woman he loved and his newborn baby girl Kanna. Naruto looked over the two with joy washing over him.

"She is gonna be just as beautiful as her mother." Naruto said placing a kiss on both their cheeks.

He knew right then he was going to have to train like never before to protect the two most important people in his life right now.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto finished explaining and let the four ninja take in what he just said. Sakura was the first to speak up.

"If she had to report back to this Pain guy, how did she hide the fact she was pregnant? And how come you didn't come home earlier?"

"Well first, she sent paper clones in her place so she could stay with me. Second, I needed to get stronger so I trained longer than I previously planned. I have to protect my family now." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya spoke next. "I am sure I know the answer to this, but what are you planning on doing now?"

"I am going to continue training while taking care of Kanna. When I get strong enough, I am going to go and save Konan and get her away from the Akatsuki." Naruto replied in all seriousness.

Naruto looked out the window and noticed that it was dark out. This whole discussion had taken longer than he wanted it to. Looking over, he saw Kanna curled up in the corner of the couch fast asleep. A small smile crossed his face.

"Baa-chan, it's late and Kanna is already out. Can I go now?" he asked as Tsunade nodded.

He picked up his sleeping daughter and headed for the door. Just before leaving he turned back and looked at his two sensei. "I am going to need you two to help me get stronger. I am going to have to train like never before and I hope that you two will help?" Naruto asked.

As both men nodded, he turned and left so he could get home and get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update. Between working more hours at work now and trying to get the history between Naruto and Konan down, it took me a while to complete. I hope I did a good enough job. Please review and let me know.<strong>

**One more quick thing. I have had to rearrange my schedule due to work. So from now on I will update Love of Two blonds on Mondays/ His Angel, Her Kitsune on Wednesdays/ and I have a Naruto and Tenten story I am working on that will be up later and I will update it on Fridays. That way I can get at least three new chapters up a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was awoken by a loud knocking on the door. At first he didn't want to move, he was comfortable and Kanna was asleep on his arm. After the knocking continued, Naruto gently removed his arm out from underneath the sleeping girl and made his way to the front door. Naruto opened the door to find his silver haired jounin sensei waiting for him.

"Yo, morning Naruto." Greeted Kakashi looking up from his book for a quick second.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei. Do you have to be so loud? Kanna is still asleep you know." He felt something wrap around his leg and looked down to see a sleepy eyed Kanna. "Was still asleep. Why are you here so early?" asked Naruto with a sigh.

"Sorry Naruto, I forgot you have Kanna now, she is gonna take some getting used to. The reason I am here so early, is because Lady Hokage wishes to see you in her office in an hour." Explained Kakashi.

"Alright I'll be there. I'm gonna take Kanna out for breakfast and then I will be there." Naruto said then noticed the expression on Kakashi's face. "What?" asked Naruto.

"Are you sure taking her out in the village is a good idea if you don't want anyone to know she is your daughter?" Kakashi asked confused.

"We are going to Ichiraku's, they won't say anything about her even if I do tell them she is my daughter. I am gonna try to keep people from finding out, but if it happens then it happens. I will explain if I have to." Replied Naruto.

With a nod of understanding Kakashi left. Naruto closed the door and went back to his bedroom. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Naruto came out and found Kanna waiting on the couch for him. Taking her hand he led her out the door, and after locking it, they headed for Ichiraku's.

**~96~**

It was close to six o'clock as Naruto and Kanna neared the training ground where they were to meet Tsunade and the others. Ever since he was told that morning that he and Sakura would fight against Kakashi to test their skills, he had been excited. Naruto saw Tsunade standing next to a tree on the outer part of the field and made his way to her.

"Hey baa-chan, keep an eye on Kanna while I'm busy ok?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade just smiled as she took Kanna from Naruto. She couldn't wait to have some alone time with Kanna so she could spoil her great granddaughter. Naruto placed a kiss on Kanna's cheek then ran off to the middle of the field to join Sakura and Kakashi.

"So Kakashi-sensei, how are we gonna go about this?" asked Sakura.

"It will be the same test as last time. You have until sunrise tomorrow to get this two bells from me." Kakashi said holding up the bells.

They stood there for a few minutes staring each other down. Naruto was the first to move. Grabbing some shuriken, he threw them at Kakashi who easily ducked underneath them. Kakashi threw a few back at Naruto and he jumped into the air avoiding the shuriken. Naruto was still in midair as Kakashi threw another round of shuriken.

Naruto made a clone and pulled himself out of the way. The clone then propelled Naruto towards Kakashi. Naruto unsealed his katana as he was flying towards Kakashi. Just before Naruto made contact, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto quickly made his way back to Sakura as they stood back to back looking for Kakashi.

"_Left, right, above? Naruto is behind me which only leaves one place." _Thought Sakura with a smirk. She charged up her fist with chakra as she punched the ground causing it to split and rise in different places. Naruto and Kakashi both had eyes as wide as dinner plates at the strength Sakura was showing.

Kakashi pulled himself out of the rubble just as two shadow clones closed in on him from each side with katanas ready to strike. Kakashi pulled two kunai and blocked the swords as they came down toward him. Just as the katanas were stopped, Naruto started pushing his chakra into the swords as they were covered in lightening and started to cut through the kunai.

Kakashi quickly moved out of the way as everyone looked at Naruto in shock. "Where did you learn lightening nature?" asked a surprised Kakashi.

"I trained in Kumo with two ninja there who went by Killer Bee and Yugito. I trained in Kiri to learn water under the Mizukage, and I trained in Suna to master wind." Naruto replied with a grin.

Everyone was once again shocked that Naruto had three chakra natures. "I haven't completely mastered them yet but I am close. That is why I still need some help from you and Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said.

Everyone but Kakashi saw Sakura moving up behind Kakashi. What they didn't understand is how Kakashi didn't notice that the Sakura beside Naruto was actually one of his clones transformed. Sakura jumped through the air with a chakra infused fist heading for Kakashi's back. Kakashi sensed this coming and just barely managed to avoid the punch. He moved to the other side of the clearing across a river to put some distance between him and his students.

Kakashi ran through some hand signs and brought his hand to his mouth and shouted "Fire style: great fireball jutsu" as a giant fireball shot towards Naruto and Sakura. Sakura ran to one side to avoid it while Naruto stood there with a smirk and ran through some hand signs. "Water style: tearing torrent" Naruto yelled as a giant spiraling wave shot from his hand and extinguished the fireball and covering the field in about an inch of water.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and both gave a quick nod. Sakura took off towards Kakashi while Naruto began running through some hand signs. "Lightening style: electromagnetic murder" Naruto shouted and slammed his hands into the water as lightening began to follow the water towards Kakashi. Naruto had to be careful as not to accidentally hit Sakura. Right before Sakura made it to Kakashi, she jumped out of the way as Naruto's attack flew at the jounin.

Kakashi jumped and dodged while running through a few hand signs as his hand was covered in lightening. Kakashi used the chidori to absorb the lightening from Naruto's jutsu. He released the jutsu as Sakura closed in once more to attack. Naruto made a clone to help Sakura while he started to form the rasengan.

Naruto rushed forward at a speed that would have made Guy and Lee surprised. As Sakura dove at Kakashi with a kick, he reversed it and sent her into the air. She heard Naruto holler her name and looked back in time to see him flying at her with an outstretched hand. She reached out and grabbed his hand and flung him at Kakashi at an amazing speed. Kakashi was able to dodge the attack but still got hit by the shockwave from the impact.

Kakashi was panting hard and out of breath. He knew that neither of them would last much longer. Across the clearing Naruto and Sakura were also panting hard. They knew it wouldn't be too much longer before they couldn't continue so they had to end this soon. Just then Naruto came up with a plan he was hoping would work.

"Sakura, how much chakra do you have left?" Naruto asked just loud enough for her to hear.

"Not a lot. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Do you at least have enough to make it rain?" asked Naruto with a grin.

Sakura was confused at first, but as she looked at around she understood what Naruto had meant. "If I can get high enough in the air I can."

"I can help you there. Just as soon as you do get out of the way, I don't want you to get hit with this next attack." Naruto replied as he made two shadow clones.

Sakura gave a quick nod before she thrown into the air by the clones. The clones then immediately rushed Kakashi to keep him busy for a few minutes. Naruto raced through hand signs waiting for the right time to release his jutsu. Sakura began building up her chakra into her fist as she flew towards the ground. She made contact as the ground split and rose sending chunks of earth and water spraying through the air. Sakura quickly moved out of the way as she nodded at Naruto.

"Lightning style: Thousand Needles of Paralysis" Naruto shouted as small lightening needles began to use the water as a conductor and race towards Kakashi. Kakashi avoided about half but was still stuck enough to leave him paralyzed from the attack. Naruto and Sakura walked up to their sensei and took the bells.

"We win Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she began to heal the damage.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Kanna walked over to the three. Kanna ran straight to Naruto who picked her up in a hug and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You did great daddy." Kanna said with a big smile.

"Thanks Kanna." Naruto replied.

"So Kakashi, how did they do?" asked Tsunade.

"They were excellent Lady Hokage. They both have come a long way over the years and their teamwork is still amazing. I believe they are ready to start taking on missions again." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Good. You all go on home and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow for her first mission." Tsunade told Naruto and Sakura.

"Hai Hokage." They both said before leaving.

"Alright Kakashi. How did the gaki do?" Tsunade asked once again after the teens had left.

"He has come quite far. Training under the Mizukage and two other Jinchuriki has really helped him quite a bit. I will have to test him on genjutsu to see how well he is there but in all the other areas he has no problem with them. He ain't perfect in them yet but with a little more training he will be there soon enough." Kakashi told the other three.

"Very well. Go on home Kakashi and get some rest. You and your team report to me in the morning for your first mission."

"Hai Hokage" and with that they all left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update. I wanted this chapter up yesterday but with work and family issues it is up a day later. I tried to do the fight part a bit differently, I mean who wants to win by revealing the ending of a book. I wanted to try and make it more realistic. I hope I did a good job.<strong>

**The "Lightning style: Thousand Needles of Paralysis" is an original jutsu created by Tenma Sosei. There will be one more of his oj's in the story and it is called "Wind Burial"**

**Well anyways hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was up and early this morning getting his things together for the mission his team would be getting a little later on. He and his team weren't due in Tsunade's office till ten, but Naruto was up and ready to go by eight. He had everything ready except one thing, he needed to find someone to watch Kanna while he was away. Right now he could only think of two people. Shizune and Ayame. He decided to see if the latter would watch Kanna. Not that he didn't trust Shizune but being baa-chan's assistant, he didn't think she would have a lot of free time.

"_I'm pretty sure Ayame and the old man will watch Kanna for me but how best to explain she is my daughter?" _Naruto thought to himself before he was snapped out of them by Kanna tugging on his shirt to get his attention.

"Daddy I'm hungry." She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her as he thought how much she looked like her mother when waking up. "Alright, let's see what we can find you to eat then we are gonna go visit two of daddy's friends."

Naruto sat her down at the kitchen table as he began rummaging through the cabinets and fridge looking for food. He finally settled on cooking up some eggs and sausage with a cup of orange juice for her. After she had finished and got dressed, Naruto took her hand and led her out the door as he locked and shut it behind him.

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto and Kanna walked into Ichiraku's ramen shop. Ayame smiled as she saw her adopted little brother walk in but then had a look of confusion when she saw Kanna step out from behind him.

"A bit young for you to be bringing on a date huh Naruto?" Teuchi joked when he saw the two of them.

"It ain't like that old man. It's a different kind of relationship." Naruto replied.

"Who is the cute little girl Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"_How should I tell them?" _thought Naruto before Kanna spoke up.

"I'm daddy's little girl. My name is Kanna." Kanna said while looking up at Ayame and Teuchi.

"_Well, I guess that's one way to do it."_ Naruto thought with a small grin.

Ayame and Teuchi stood there in shock. It was a good ten minutes before Ayame spoke up.

"Naruto, not that I don't believe you, but she doesn't look anything like you." Ayame said looking back and forth from Naruto to Kanna.

"How come that is the first thing people say?" Naruto said with a small chuckle. "She take after her mother all except for her right eye and the red tips of her hair."

"But you're a blonde Naruto." Teuchi said.

"True, but when I was training over the past few years, I fought against the kyuubi. While I was fighting him, I met my mother and it seems that red hair is actually a trait of the Uzumaki." Naruto explained.

"Where is her mother at?" Ayame asked.

"I can't really explain that right now Ayame. As soon as I can, I will explain it all to you both."

Ayame and Teuchi both nodded knowing it wasn't good with the way Naruto had said it.

Anyways, I was hoping I could ask you two for a favor?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing Naruto, you know we will help if we can." Replied Ayame.

"My team and I have to report to baa-chan here in a bit, and I was wandering if you would mind to watch Kanna for me until I return?"

"I would love to watch her for you Naruto. It will give me time to spoil my niece." Ayame said with a devious glint in her eyes.

Naruto just sighed and shook his head knowing he was in trouble now. "I have to go see baa-chan but I will stop by before I leave and let you know how long I will be gone." Naruto said as he handed her the key to his apartment and turned to Kanna.

"You be good for Ayame and Teuchi until I get home ok?" Kanna nodded and Naruto leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he left for hokage tower.

**~96~**

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were standing in front Tsunade's desk waiting for the mission they were to receive.

"Before I give you your mission, there is something else that needs to be taken care of." Tsunade spoke.

"What is it milady?" Sakura asked with a confused look.

"I am promoting Naruto to Tokubetsu jounin. Your skill is slightly above Kakashi's here and with a little training, you could even reach kage level. I can't really have you being the only genin left out of the Konoha eleven." Tsunade explained.

The three of them were wide eyed at the news. Sakura went to say something but was interrupted when someone barged through the door. Tsunade immediately got a tick on her forehead before she shouted.

"What the hell is the meaning in this?"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me Lady Tsunade but I have an urgent message from Suna." Replied the nervous woman standing in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade calmed down a little for the interruption after hearing this, motioning for her to continue. "A messenger hawk from Suna arrived just about ten minutes ago with a letter saying that the Kazekage has been kidnapped."

Everyone was shocked at hearing this bit of news. They all knew that Gaara had the one tailed demon inside him, so for him to be beat and taken meant that their enemies were not to be taken lightly. Naruto thought back to a day when he was with Konan and she explained which Akatsuki members were after Gaara.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto and Konan were training in a small clearing outside the town they were staying in. Naruto had been showing Konan the steps to performing the rasengan. She had a lot better chakra control then Naruto did, so she had learned it in just a few days. She had even added her own touch to it. Currently, Konan was facing a Naruto clone as it charged her.

She formed the rasengan but then added her shikigami papers to it. As the clone got closer, she plunged it deep into the clone's chest and shouted "Shikigami Rasengan." Unlike Naruto's rasengan, the shikigami papers in Konan's turned the rasengan more into a drill as it dug into the clone's chest before exploding.

Naruto was setting under a tree watching Konan and the clone. He was amazed by the power of her attack as he got the memory and pain from the clone when it dispelled. Konan walked over and sat down in front of him and leaned back against his chest.

"How much can you tell me about which members are going after which bijuu?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know for sure myself Naruto. I know that Sasori and Deidra are going after the one tailed beast. Sasori is a puppet master and Deidra uses exploding clay to attack his enemies from a distant. Other than that, Pain keeps information from everyone else until it is necessary. No one will know which member is going after which bijuu till he decides to tell us." Konan explained.

Naruto just nodded knowing that he would just have to wait to get more information. He just hoped that Konan would be able to get him more info before any of the other jinchuriki were targeted.

**(End Flashback)**

"Naruto, Naruto snap out of it." Tsunade shouted.

"Sorry, lost in thought. I know of at least two of them that attacked Gaara. One is Sasori and he is a puppet master. The second is Deidra, he uses exploding clay to attack enemies. There may be more but those are the two Akatsuki members assigned to get the one tailed demon." Naruto explained.

"Kakashi, you and your team are to head to Suna to assist them in any way you can." Tsunade barked out.

"Hai Lady Hokage. Head home and gather your things and meet at the front gate in ten minutes." Kakashi said before disappearing.

Naruto left hokage tower and headed for Ichiraku's. He found Ayame and Kanna setting at the bar of the shop talking and laughing.

"Ayame, I'm not sure how long I will be gone. We are headed to Suna to help rescue the Kazekage. Will you still watch Kanna for me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto, she will be ok with me and dad." Ayame said with a reassuring smile.

"You be good for them and I will come home as quickly as I can. I love you Kanna." Naruto said with a kiss to her cheek.

"I will be good daddy I promise. I love you too." Kanna replied with a smile.

After a quick explanation to Ayame where all of Kanna's things were back at his place, he headed to the main gate. He met up with Sakura and Kakashi and the three of them headed off toward Suna.


End file.
